Let Her Go
by Alaina Oiche
Summary: What if there had been another before Neal? If he took on being the Dark One instead of Rumple? If he was the one to be Emma's true love. But the Savior and Dark One can never have a happy ending together. Ficlit based on some rps I've been doing with an OC of mine.


Havok kissed her forehead before fleeing into the surrounding woods. It hurt, even though she had let him go it still hurt. The love he held for Emma was still there as strong as it had been before. The pain was something he had grown used to in his youth, but after truly being with her it was so much worse. It left him wandering blindly as the curse fought for control that Havok refused to give. He would not allow it to hurt her, let alone anyone else he cared about.

Walking through the forest near by he soon found himself singing. The words reflecting so much as he stumbled about.

" Well you only need the light when it's burning low/Only miss the sun when it starts to snow/Only know you love her when you let her go"

As he continued on he bumped into a tree. Not that he felt it as his entire being was numb. The song was the only thing going through his mind as he continued to sing.

" Only know you've been high when you're feeling low/Only hate the road when you're missin' home/Only know you love her when you let her go/And you let her go"

As he wandered his voice carried through the trees. Some of the children heard him and ran into the woods. Despite him becoming that Dark One the children knew they had nothing to fear. They flitted through the forest following his song.

" Staring at the bottom of your glass/Hoping one day you'll make a dream last/But dreams come slow and they go so fast/You see her when you close your eyes/Maybe one day you'll understand why/Everything you touch surely dies"

The little ones watched him as he wandered. They knew he was feeling bad as as his normal magic reacted to his emotions. Frost appeared on the ground and over the plants as he walked pasted. The pain was in his voice and the air grew cold from it. Still he sang.

" 'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low/Only miss the sun when it starts to snow/Only know you love her when you let her go/Only know you've been high when you're feeling low/Only hate the road when you're missin' home/Only know you love her when you let her go"

The singing even caught Regina's attentions as she had been near by. She knew Hook had purposed, but as far as she knew Emma hadn't answered. Though seeing the stated of the half dragon was answer enough to what the blonde was going to do. " Swan, you're an idiot." The former queen whispered shaking her head.

" Staring at the ceiling in the dark/Same old empty feeling in your heart/Love comes slow and it goes so fast/Well you see her when you fall asleep/But never to touch and never to keep/'Cause you loved her too much/And you dived too deep"

The next to hear were the Charmings themselves. Both had been in the truck driving through the woods when his song filtered through the open windows. Snow implored David to stop. Both getting out of the car to listen.

" 'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low/Only miss the sun when it starts to snow/Only know you love her when you let her go/Only know you've been high when you're feeling low/Only hate the road when you're missin' home/Only know you love her when you let her go"

" I've never heard a Dark One in such Pain." Snow stated as she headed toward the direction of the sorrow filled singing. David followed if only to keep an eye on her.

" And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh)/And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh)/And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh)"

" Mary Margaret, I'm not sure this is a good idea." David stated as they got closer. He soon saw the children that were following as well.

" Well, you only need the light when it's burning low/Only miss the sun when it starts to snow/Only know you love her when you let her go/Only know you've been high when you're feeling low/Only hate the road when you're missin' home/Only know you love her when you let her go"

Both could see the frost and soon the new Dark One came into view. He was stumbling through the trees in a half daze. Even from here, one could see the tears that streaked down his could feel the utter sorrow and hollowness in the air around them.

" 'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low/Only miss the sun when it starts to snow/Only know you love her when you let her go/Only know you've been high when you're feeling low/Only hate the road when you're missin' home/Only know you love her when you let her go"

" She must have said yes to Hook." Snow stated as she watched and he had heard. His head turned to look at them. Icy eyes filled with sorrow and hate. They were the reason he and Emma would never be together.

" And you let her go" He bit out before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.


End file.
